Incontroláveis
by Morgana Elvendork
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: RA com James e Lily vivos, onde Harry aprende a jogar quadribol com seu pai e parceiro do crime. Fic original de welcometonerdworld. Capa por andythelemon.


N/T: Está fic é uma tradução de "Unstoppable", fic escrita originalmente por welcometonerdworld. O link para verão original encontra-se nas minhas favoritas.

Reforçando, esta é uma fic RA com James e Lily vivos e criando o Harry, publicada originalmente me 2014. Boa leitura, e não morram com tanta fofura!

* * *

"Pai…" o pequeno garoto começou lentamente, "tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia?"

Os dois homens, o maior e o menor, estavam no meio de um campo de futebol. Era um hora bem cedo da manhã, e o homem maior estava bocejando alto e assentindo para o filho.

"Claro, Harry! Além disso, a ideia foi sua. Você não quer jogar Quadribol?"

"Bem, sim," disse Harry, nervosamente correndo sua mão pelos seus cabelos negros rebeldes (uma marca e um hábito que ele pegou de seu pai), "Mas a mamãe vai nos matar!"

"Ah," disse James, acenando sua mão no ar com indiferença, "Isso não é nenhuma novidade. Ela quer que você aprenda Quadribol também, afinal, ela só não quer que você aprenda tão cedo. Ela gosta de tratar você como um bebê, a sua mãe, mas eu acho que você está pronto. Não está?"

"Estou pronto," disse Harry enfaticamente, e James sorriu e disse a ele que ele será fantástico. Ele tinha certeza disso - como alguém com os genes de James Potter poderia ser ruim no jogo?

Harry mordeu seus lábios nervosamente, mas pequenas borboletas flutuaram em seu estômago quando seu pai lhe passou uma vassoura. Não era como se ele nunca tivesse voado antes, mas é que nunca tinha sido mais alto do que alguns metros. Mas agora era a hora! Ele seria o melhor artilheiro, o mais incrível de todos, assim como seu pai…

"Certo. Agora, monte assim," James demonstrou, e Harry o copiou. "Agora empurre, devagar, assim…"

Harry ficou suspenso no ar por alguns segundo e então voltou para o chão. "Ótimo! Agora, um pouco mais alto."

Os dois continuaram nesse caminho até que Harry estivesse confortável em ficar de cinco a dez metros do chão. Seu pai voou para perto dele e Harry encarou a bola vermelha que estava em suas mãos.

"Certo, Harry? Nós vamos aprender como atirar e pegar a bola no ar."

Harry assentiu avidamente e os dois começaram, fazendo pequenos passes e desvios para cá e para lá. James estava muito impressionado com o progresso do seu filho, mas Harry parecia pensar ao contrário. Depois de cerca de vinte minutos, ele pegou o arremesso de James e agarrou a bola, franzindo o rosto.

"Está tudo bem, Harry? Você está muito quieto."

James voou para mais perto e parou na frente do filho, que estava encarando a bola em suas mãos.

"Harry?" James chamou, colocando levemente uma mão no ombro do filho.

"Pai," disse Harry timidamente. "E se… e se eu não for tão bom como artilheiro como você?"

Aliviado por Harry não estar com dor, mas também espantado, James ergueu sua cabeça. "Bem, você não precisa ser bom em Quadribol. Você só precisa apreciá-lo, e eu sei que você gosta… certo?"

"Sim, claro. Eu amo! Mas…" Ele suspirou e olhou para o seu pai. O coração de James se quebrou ao ver tanta confusão no rosto jovem do seu filho.

"Sim?" ele perguntou.

"Eu só acho que não sou bom artilheiro. Só isso!" Harry parecia abatido enquanto seus dedos pequenos acariciavam a superfície da goles.

James franziu suas sobrancelhas. Não havia nada de errado com as habilidades de Harry como artilheiro! Ele era tranquilamente melhor que as outras crianças de sua idade, e provavelmente tão quanto James era quando criança.

"Que tal goleiro, então?" James perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Ah?" Harry o olhou com uma expressão neutra.

"Você poderia ser um goleiro, se você quiser. Ou batedor, ou apanhador. Se você quiser jogar e não se sentir confortável como artilheiro, quero dizer."

"Mas... você é artilheiro!" Harry exclamou, "E eu quero ser como você."

James encarou seu filho, que parecia a sua imagem cuspida. Como ele poderia querer ser como ele? Como James, o homem estranho com cabelos bagunçados, pés de palhaço, péssimo dançarino e cantor desafinado? James, que havia se apaixonado pela garota que ele gostava de irritar, James, que tinha arrumado tanta confusão na escola e fora dela.

"Você não tem que ser como eu, cara! Você é você. Você é Harry James Potter, e não James Charlus Potter. Você pode ser o que você quiser, Harry. Você pode ser um… um curandeiro! Ou um funcionário do Ministério, ou um padeiro, ou um chefe, um banqueiro, um professor, ou até mesmo…"

"Sim," disse Harry, e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, "Acho que sim. Então, podemos tentar como goleiro, então?"

Mas para a decepção de Harry, ele também não era um grande goleiro. Na verdade, ele provavelmente gostava menos de ser goleiro do que ser artilheiro, devido ao fato de que ele era péssimo em ficar esperando, e como uma criança pequena, Harry não tinha uma atenção muito longa. Ele queria estar se _movendo,_ voando, sentindo o ar correndo em volta dele enquanto jogava.

"Aqui," disse James, entregando a ele um bastão de batedor um tempo depois. "Eu enfeiticei essa bola de tênis para se mover sozinha, quase na velocidade normal de um balaço, mas é mais seguro assim."

Harry achou que ser um batedor era muito melhor. Ele podia se mover e bater a bola e procurar por ela também. Mas o bastão era pesado, Harry tinha braços finos e desengonçados, e ele não tinha comido muito no café da manhã como ele costumava.

"Eu não acho que sou forte o suficiente, pai," disse Harry, olhando por cima do ombro de James para a bola de tênis que ainda estava voando ao redor. Ele olhou para o rosto de seu pai, preocupado com sua resposta.

"Tudo bem, parceiro!" disse James alegremente. Ele não sabia porque Harry estava ansioso. "Você está indo muito bem, e para ser sincero, eu provavelmente seria um péssimo batedor."

Harry assentiu distraidamente, embora ele não acreditasse realmente no que seu pai estava dizendo. Com o canto de seu olho, ele viu a bola de tênis ganhando velocidade e voando perto dos dois. Horrorizado, Harry percebeu que a bola estava virando na cabeça de seu pai.

"Pai," disse Harry rapidamente. "É melhor você sair daí."

Seu pai não pareceu ouvi-lo, ao invés disso, ele estava olhando com receio para alguma coisa no chão. Os instintos de Harry se acenderam. Ele iria pegar a bola.

Harry acelerou em sua vassoura, e James se inclinou levemente quando Harry passou por ele, os olhos apertados por trás de seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para a bola. Por que seu pai não estava se mexendo?

Então, muitas coisas aconteceram de uma vez só.

Um grito de "James maldito Potter!" pode ser ouvido na área deserta, logo quando James se virou para ver seu filho. Harry, ignorando os gritos atrás dele, sentiu o sangue correr para seus músculos enquanto ele se jogava para frente, o braço direito tentando alcançar a bola… ele estava tão perto... seus dedos lutaram por ela e sua outra mão foi lançada para frente para segurar a bola e abraçá-la próxima a seu peito…

E então ele estava caindo, caindo, e se segurando na vassoura com um braço e a bola em outra e houve um berro alto e um grito enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. Harry se sentiu tonto e enjoado como se seu estômago estivesse girando, e ele colidiu com um corpo quente que o segurou firme em seus braços antes de sua visão se dissolver e tudo ficar escuro.

* * *

Harry acordou em um pulo. Ele esticou e estalou seu pescoço, acariciando seu lado que parecia levemente dolorido. Ele se sentou lentamente e olhou ao seu redor; ele estava em seu quarto em casa, enfiado em baixo dos cobertores. Havia uma bola de tênis em seu colo.

Ele a pegou e a virou, os eventos que ele tinha acabado de experimentar correram para sua cabeça. Ele tinha pego a bola! E parecia certo; o vento correndo pelo seu cabelo, a luta para pegar a bola e a emoção de tudo isso. Era foi invencível, imbatível…

Um rouco o despertou de seus pensamentos, e ele percebeu que seu pai estava dormindo em uma poltrona que tinha sido colocada ao lado de sua cama. Harry ficou de joelhos e se aproximou, cutucando seu ombro.

"Psiu. Pai." James soltou um pequeno resmungo e Harry o cutucou novamente.

"Pai. Pai. Pai." Harry murmurou incansavelmente, cada palavra acompanhada de um novo toque.

James bocejou e esfregou seus olhos, empurrando seus óculos de uma maneira que eles deslizaram pelo seu nariz. Ele os colocou de volta com seu dedo e olhou para Harry. Um largo sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

"Harry James Potter," disse ele alegremente, "Você nunca me disse que iria ser um apanhador!"

"Pai - o que?" Harry fez uma careta.

"Aquela captura! Foi espetacular, você acelerou do nada, mergulhou e eu tenho que dizer, parceiro, eu estou com um pouco de inveja. Eu nunca conseguiria uma bola assim, eu sou muito melhor com uma boa goles grande e velha."

Harry corou com a fala de seu pai. "Então você acha que eu sou um apanhador?"

"Eu _sei_ que você é um apanhador. Eu não fui Capitão do time da Grifinória por nenhum motivo, sabe. Eu sei reconhecer um talento de onde ele vem," disse James, puxando Harry para um abraço rápido. Ele apertou seu filho uma vez e o soltou.

Harry sorriu, mas o sorriso de James foi desfeito rapidamente e ele adotou um olhar preocupado no lugar. "Sério, agora. Você está bem? Foi uma bela queda a que você teve, e eu embora que ache que você não tenha se machucado porque eu te peguei, você desmaiou. Sua mãe… bem, vamos dizer que ela não está contente com nós dois."

"Eu estou bem, pai, sério. Sem sangue, está vendo?" Harry esticou seus braços e sorriu. "E o que tem a mamãe?"

Um olhar envergonhado tomou o rosto de James. "É, ela não estava muito feliz. Chegou e nos encontrou bem quando você pegou a bola e caiu, gritou bem alto também. Então ela me azarou e me deixou aqui com você quando te carreguei de volta." Ele gesticulou para a cama de Harry.

"Ah," disse Harry em compreensão. "Onde ela está agora?"

"Preparando o jantar," respondeu James, "Ela está bem brava com você também, porque foi sua ideia e tudo mais…" disse ele com um olhar manhoso para o filho.

Um olhar afrontado apareceu nas feições de Harry. "Pai! Você disse que era minha culpa? Foi você que queria me ensinar quadribol!"

James ergueu suas mãos em defesa. "Era você quem queria aprender!"

Harry gemeu, embora ele estivesse sorrindo. "Ela vai nos matar."

"Tudo bem, Harry. Tenho certeza que vamos fazê-la mudar de ideia," James disse com um sorriso, e Harry fez um "toca-aqui" com seu parceiro do crime.

Era normal para ele e seu pai se meter com encrencas com sua mãe, e ele sempre pensou que foi melhor desse jeito - sua mãe sempre foi péssima em guardar rancor, e com a combinação da persuasão de James (Harry não tinha certeza do que isso queria dizer, mas ele não queria mesmo saber) e os grandes olhos de filhote de cachorro de Harry, os dois juntos eram incontroláveis.

"Tenho certeza," disse Harry, "Quando nós vamos praticar de novo, então?" Ele atirou suas pernas para fora da cama e se levantou, sorrindo.

James riu, ficando de pé. "Não tão rápido, mocinho." Ele arrepiou os cabelos do filho, "Eu não vou deixar você fazer nada de drástico até você ter crescido pelo menos um centímetro."

Harry socou seu pai divertidamente no estômago e James o levantou e o balançou tranquilamente por cima de seu ombro.

"Vamos lá, estrela apanhador. Vamos perguntar a sua mãe se você pode jogar amanhã - nós provavelmente teremos que levá-la conosco para supervisionar, no entanto. Não acho que ela está muito animada para deixar você tentar para o time nacional como eu…"

Os dois continuaram a percorrer pelo corredor, brincando sobre as expectativas para a futura carreira de Capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória de Harry. Quando James colocou seu filho seguramente de volta no chão da cozinha e Harry abraçou sua cintura, ele pensou consigo mesmo o quão terrivelmente sortudo ele era por ter um garoto como Harry. No fundo, Harry sentia o mesmo - se uma coisa era certa, era que não havia nenhum pai melhor do que o dele.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu amo essa fic e sempre leio quando estou com vontade de ler uma fic bem fofa. É exatamente assim que eu penso que seria se James e Lily tivessem sobrevivido à guerra.

Aguardo reviews!


End file.
